Am I the Only One Who Can See It?
by Laluna-Wulf
Summary: Continuation of "All That's Left of You". Muraki is healed fully once more and leaves behind Oriya. Meanwhile the Shinigami of Meifu are still looking for him.


**Am I the Only One Who Can See It?**

Pairing: Muraki x Oriya  
Rating: PG - 13  
Timeframe: After the last episode.  
Disclaimer: Oo I own nothing… The Luna is poor… Please don't try and make her pay for anything.

'…' - Thoughts  
"…" - Speech  
>... >- Flashbacks  
xxx - Passage of time  
### - Scene change

--------------

It had been nearly a month since Muraki returned from the fire at the school and into his arms. But hadn't that always been the case for Mibu Oriya, owner of the KoKakuRou establishment in Kyoto. Any time Muraki was badly hurt he always ended up back into his arms. Back to where it was safe and he was cared for. Though once he recovered the platinum silver haired gentlemen disappeared like the morning mist often for days, for months and at one point for a few years. It was no different this time either. The fires from the school building consumed everything. School papers, medical information, older library books but most importantly Muraki's only reason for stalking the powerful Shinigami, Asato Tsuzuki, his half brother Saki's head. And yet like clock work Muraki once again vanished from his life.

Oriya sat out on the walkway that lined the outside of his room, wearing his winter robes and smoking from the pipe he often carried. The snow fell lightly onto the already white grounds before him. His reflection pond froze over for the season much like his feelings for the time being. He let out a breath warm air out into the chill of the morning before flicking some ash into the snow beside him. Winter was never his favorite time of the year when Muraki was missing, only due to how much pristine white remained and how it reminded him of his on again, off again lovers clothing.

His deep brown eyes glanced upwards at the familiar sight before him. It only caused him to snort slightly with annoyance and look away. The last thing he wished to be visited by was one of 'them' during this season. None the less they where present before him and he had to speak up.

"If you're looking for Muraki… He's not here and I don't know where he could have gone."

Yutaka Watari and Seiichiro Tatsumi both looked at the obviously broken hearted mortal before them and gave up trying to conceal their presence. The blonde Shinigami who was in charge of the Kyoto sector of Japan turned towards Meifu's forceful secretary and simply shrugged before dusting the snow from his golden locks. Tatsumi on the other hand wasn't impressed by the cold answer they received from the sword master and made his way forward.

"How are you so sure that he didn't die?" He replied bluffing since the piercing blue-eyed man was already aware of Muraki's continued life from Hisoka and the curse the doctor had placed on him.

Oriya didn't look at them and remained still. He didn't fear the Shinigami inwardly he knew his time wasn't up yet and there was nothing they could do about taking his life early. Slowly taking a drag from the pipe that was rested between his lips he let out a sigh of smoke towards the Shinigami and spoke up, "Because I was the one who kept him alive…."

"…. Why would you aid a murderer…? And a rapist on top of that…." Watari asked sounding shocked by the mortal's words.

Tatsumi continued to watch Oriya closely showing no signs of fear, "…. Where is he?"

"I told you I don't know… he goes where he pleases once he's healed… why don't you just use your little friend and bait and lure him out if you want him so badly…" he snapped coldly before getting up to his feet.

Before the shadow master could react and lash out in anger towards the mortal words, Watari quickly placed his hand on Seiichiro's shoulder and shook his head, "Let's go… If he's not here, he's not here… We can't just barge in and force for answers…"

Tatsumi growled slightly and nodded towards Watari before the pair vanished leaving the sword master alone to his own devises. Oriya sighed and put out the smoke from his pipe before returning inside of his home and sliding the door closed. Sliding the door closed behind him-self, he carefully disrobed and made his way into the bathroom. He reached in and turning the water hot, the brunette worked on adjusting the water's temperature before stepping in and allowing the water to shake the chill from his flesh.

His eyes burned and he knew it. This meeting of the Shinigami hadn't been the first time. Last time it had been the boy and the older blonde, or the boy and the shadow master. His answer was always the same to them no matter how many times they asked. Muraki was not with him, and hadn't been in his home since he fully recovered.

> "Why… why did you save me Oriya…" Muraki asked him after the third week of being in the brunette's home. His side felt better and his recovery had been going faster. Now able to sit up on his own the silver haired doctor took in his surroundings more closely.

"… I told you Kazutaka… I went to your hotel… I found you bleeding to death… what else was I suppose to do leave you?" he questioned while raising a slender eyebrow before handing over the small bowl of soup.

Muraki looked at his meal then slowly ate saying nothing for a long period of time. His gray cat like eyes glanced over and watched the brown haired man closely. "… Yes… you where…"

Oriya frowned slightly feeling an anger build up inside of him as he replied, "…. Saki is dead, Kazutaka… The fire destroyed everything I went to look there's nothing but ash left!"

"Then I should have died! What do you think was the point of bringing him back to kill him again?!" Muraki snarled at his friend setting the bowl aside and watching him with a dark look in his eyes.

"Do you even listen to yourself?! That's madness! Stop thinking about revenge and live on with your life!" Oriya shouted back at him.

It had happened to swiftly, one moment there was yelling the next the sword master found himself flat upon his back with a pale hand forcibly around his throat. The pale hand squeezed more as if trying to strangle the very breath from his body. Oriya knew that Muraki was skilled at judo, as well as many other things about the good doctor before he went down this path of destruction. Perhaps it was something within his own faulty defense that caused him to end up in this situation. His mind and heart raced as he felt the air slowly stop moving within his own body. His hands reached out and tried to push the other mans hand off of his throat.

Muraki watched Oriya with eyes that could only be described as inhuman and cold. "See! This is what happens when you remain loyal to me Oriya! Is this what you want? I can never go back to that weakling that I was! All I had left was his death by my hands and I've been robbed of even that!!"

"… Ka-…zuta-… ka…." he choked out feeling the hand begin to tighten around his throat.

Watching the brunette struggle beneath him for air felt good to the deranged man. He smiled darkly and squeezed more trying to stop the struggling all together. It wasn't until he heard his 'lover' call out his first name that made him snap into reality. This wasn't some whore he picked up off the streets to satisfy some demonic lust for death. This was his friend, a friend who had remained loyally at his side even as he fell deeper into the darkness of his soul. Shaking slightly he released Oriya's throat and moved away stumbling a little as went to fetch his clothes all while the other man gasped for air and choking on the floor.

"…. I told you Oriya…." Muraki said darkly while shaking nervously, "I told you one day you would regret being so loyal to me…" >

xxx

Oriya awoke from his spot sitting on the shower floor and was thankful the falling water was washing away his tears. He reached up and brushed back his long tendrils of hair trying to shake away that memory. The memory of his friend trying to kill him still remained deep within him. But it was that day that Muraki left his home never to be heard of again. Slowly reaching over he turned off the water before reaching over and pulling a towel around his wet form. Carefully he rose to his feet and slowly walked out of the bathroom to get dressed once more. He had a business to run and people who required his attention. This day he could not afford to let Muraki slip back into his thoughts.

But it was never like Muraki to slip back into anything in his life. The man always came back like a loud sound. In your face, not trying to hide from you what so ever. In fact he would be the one looking for you not the other way around. As Oriya stood they're checking in guests and assigning Geisha's to each of his business guests. It was slow at that moment one of two phone calls every other hour or so. All he could do was either walk around in his establishment, perhaps see how things where going, hob knob with the customers or simply check and recheck the time registry to total their bills. That was until he was completely distracted by the bouquet of snow-white roses appeared before his view.

"… I hate that color rose… and I hate roses…" he muttered softly not even looking up from the white palate before him.

Muraki frowned slightly and watched as Oriya didn't even look at him, "… Oriya you where never really one to hold a grudge… can we talk someplace else?"

"So you can strangle me again…"

"I was depressed Oriya… All I had worked for went up into the flames that night… when you've lived so long for revenge… only to have it ripped from my hands… I didn't know what to live for…"

"…How about for the sake of being alive… for those who care about you…" he growled standing up and moving away from the doctor. Silently the owner of KoKakuRou motioned for one of his girls to take his place then retreated further back into the establishment.

Muraki watched silently as Oriya retreated. Since no threats where made nor any warnings about following the sword wielding brunette, thus he did so leaving the roses in the care of another person. Following Oriya, Muraki found himself back at his old room, left the same way he usually abandoned it. The room still plain in its pale color, simple in the matter of decor and no dust in sight. It was home away from home for him and he was thankful that he still had it. "Trying to preserve dead memories Oriya?" he asked softly.

Oriya said nothing and opened the window that faced the outside. "… Are they really so dead Muraki? Is everything we did nothing more then a dead memory?"

"… Yes…" he replied simply as he leaned against the desk.

"Am I the only one who can see it…." he asked softly.

Muraki tilted his head to one side looking as bored as he could in this situation. "You sound like a woman Oriya…. Like many of those women before…"

Oriya looked over and glared at his friend, "So… is that how you really feel about me? I'm nothing more then a whore to you?"

Frowning slightly Muraki removed his coat and tie then walked over towards the kimono-wearing male by the window. Slowly snaking his arms around the others body he pulled Oriya close to his and tilted his face upward so their eyes would meet. "… Did I ever once treat you like a whore, Oriya?"

Oriya remained silent but continued to glare holes into Muraki's face. His anger remained until Muraki leaned in and kissed him deeply. Oriya struggled slightly in hopes to push his friend and lover off of him. But the paler mans hold was a bit stronger then his, and in all his struggles hadn't noticed the nearly white hand that untied his obi until it was already on the floor.

Muraki let go and gently pulled back the layers Oriya had worn watching calmly as his flesh was exposed. Turning Oriya around to face him, Muraki's one good silver eyes focused on the vision before him. "… Did I? Or did I treat you as my lover?"

The owner of KoKakuRou panted softly then defiantly pulled his robes closed, "I often wonder about that… The way you've treated me…"

"Oriya…." the platinum silver haired doctor started then removed his suit jacket setting it off to the side before moving in close again, "…you said you wondered if you where the only one who noticed… Your feelings towards me, after all this time?"

Oriya remained quiet wondering where his friend was going to go with his words before speaking up. "… Yes…. I do…"

"I know you care for me… your loyalty means much to me…. Why do you think I continue to return to you for your company…." Muraki replied then grinned slightly recapturing his lovers lips within his own and claiming possession over them. His hands lightly brushing against Oriya's exposed flesh, carefully moving him so that his hands ended up on the windowsill. Breaking the kiss and leaving the other man panting slightly against the cool air that washed over them both, Muraki reached over and further undressed his lover calmly stepping back to enjoy the sight before him.

Oriya shivered and looks ahead trying not to look back at Muraki, "…well then…?"

The pale doctor walked back over and gentle traced the lines of his muscles with the hands of a killer. He smiled slightly before kissing at Oriya's shoulder, "To answer you question Oriya… You weren't the only one who could see your feelings for me… I think it's about time I showed you what you really meant to me…"


End file.
